Online social media services, such as social networking sites, search engines, news aggregators, blogs, and the like provide a rich environment for users to comment on events of interest and communicate with other users. Content items contributed by users of these social media services often include references to events that appear in time-based media such as television shows, news reports, sporting events, movies, concert performances, and the like and time-based media display the references in image format. However, although the content items refer to the time-based media, the references displayed in time-based media are isolated from the social media content items.
The figures depict various embodiments of the disclosed method for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the disclosed method described herein.